This invention relates generally to microscopes and more specifically to a microscope stand and armrest system for use with microscopes to provide a more comfortable operating environment for users of microscopes. Microscopes are in widespread use today, particularly in the healthcare industry, where pathologists and cytotechnologists are required to sit at microscopes for hours at a time in order to do their jobs productively. These users of microscopes experience back, arm, and shoulder strain as the result of prolonged daily use involving the manipulation of stage controls and fine adjustment controls while their heads are tilted forward and downward. Manufacturers of microscopes have not addressed the ergonomic needs of users, but have rather chosen to produce these instruments in one basic configuration for placement in a fixed position on the surface of a desk.
Regular users of microscopes have improvised for years, attempting to customize specific workstations to provide a more comfortable environment for the prolonged use of these instruments. Perhaps the most common attempt to position a microscope for more comfortable use has been to stack books under it. This attempted solution is disadvantageous in that the stack of books may be unstable, subjecting the expensive and delicate microscope to damage if it should fall. A known microscopy workstation marketed by Leitz Instrument Corporation permits vertical adjustment of a desktop work surface in an attempt to accommodate large and small, short and tall users. However, these workstations are not cost effective in that they are as expensive as a microscope itself and, thus, beyond the affordability of most users. Moreover, they provide no adjustment for tilting the microscope so that the user may look directly forward into the binocular lens rather than downward.
It is therefore the principal object of the present invention to provide an ergonomic microscope stand and armrest system that effectively reduces the back and arm strain normally suffered by users of microscopes.
This and other objects are accomplished in accordance with the illustrated preferred embodiment of the present invention by providing a stand that may be placed on a conventional desktop and onto which a microscope may then be placed. The stand includes height adjustment/levelling feet at each corner and a hinged top surface that facilitates tilting the microscope rearward toward the user to a position that allows the user to hold his or her dead more erect and to look directly forward when using the microscope. Left and right sloping armrests are provided for placement on the desktop at each side of the stand to allow the user to rest his or her forearms in a natural position while manipulating the stage and fine adjustment controls of the microscope.